The background for the invention is to establish an access control system for vehicles or/and people, which is quick to install, move, dismantle and has low installation cost. Access control systems for secure perimeters secured by perimeter protection are established with fixed installation and concrete foundations requiring tedious construction work and costs both for installation of the system but also when demounting the system.
A container with an extractable gate as a barrier member has been disclosed in WO 2014/184537. However, the disclosure suggests a grill-gate type of barrier being extractable from a container by a motor as the state of the art, leaving a number of operational and structural issues unattended.